


Fog

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You— Nagisa, you <i>spit</i> in them!”</p>
<p>Expenses versus the all-natural way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify, I didn't write Nagisa using "-chan" or anything because I was very paranoid I'd write it wrong or something, ack.

Rei hooks his elbow into the lip of the gutter, tugging his goggles down and off his face to wipe at the insides curiously. When he snaps them back in place, he instantly pulls a face, discontent. He doesn’t bother moving onto his next set, baffled by the actions of his goggles

Nagisa touches wall in the lane beside him, curiously hanging over the lane line to peek at the source of Rei’s issue; though, he’s afloat this time, so it can’t be anything too wrong (yet).

“What’s the matter?” Nagisa prompts casually, and watches Rei slide his goggles out from under his cap in order to dunk them in the water, rubbing at the insides with his thumbs. He presses them back to his face experimentally, and his mouth drops open in that unsatisfied little gape.

“They keep fogging up!”

Nagisa can’t help it, he laughs! He smiles and ducks under the lane line, brushing all up against Rei as he moves to surface with a sigh once he breaks the surface. Scooting his own goggles up his head, he takes Rei’s pair in his hands curiously, looking them over. They’re a nice brand, and prescription, and Nagisa’s lips fold into a pout when he looks at Rei once more.

“Did you spray them when you got them?”

Rei looks confused (though anything about swim makes him confused), and Nagisa sighs, waggling the goggles a little at him.

“De-fog spray! It’s  _right_  next to the goggles, Rei!” He smiles nonetheless, thoughtful. “I’m surprised— you’d think  _you’d_  have bought it, if it could help you at all!”

Rei’s face goes an impressive shade of red that Nagisa giggles at and Rei splutters in response, but Nagisa is only moving to place the goggles next to the block on the deck, then hoisting himself out of the water with one swift movement that Rei ogles at.

“Come on,” Nagisa prompts, waving him out as he snatches up the goggles once more. “I think I still have some in my bag—it’ll be  _world’s_  better for you, especially since these are prescription.”

He blinks, then nods quickly. “A-alright!”

So Rei moves to the edge of the pool to get out. He can’t just hoist himself out like Nagisa does, because he hasn’t the arm muscle (yet!) to do so, but he manages just fine, takes a little help from the gutter by using it as a step to step onto the deck.

Dripping wet, their feet smack against the concrete as Nagisa leads him to his bag in the (small, underrated) bleachers, humming to himself as he digs around in a mess of extra caps, goggles, a spare speedo, and sunscreen.

Finally, he produces a small bottle, white with a black cap, and holds it up like it’s some prized possession. “Ta-da!” He chimes, grinning as he holds his hand out for Rei’s goggles. Rei hands them over curiously, watching Nagisa swipe the fog out of them quickly before undoing the cap on the little bottle, preparing.

“Okay, see?” He asks, although he hasn’t done anything just yet. “You just put a little… drop…  _ah_! Only a little drop, though! And  _then_ …”

Nagisa digs in his bag a little, one-handed, tugging out a T-shirt and wrapping a section around his thumb, using it to rub the solution into Rei’s goggles in quick, professional motions. He beams at Rei the entire time, because Rei is hanging on his every word, studying his every action like it’s a matter of life or death (it’s more like the difference between not-stopping-in-the-middle-of-sets-to-rub-out-his-goggles and mild annoyance).

After about a minute, Nagisa sets the shirt down, letting Rei peek through the left eyepiece to give it a try.

“ _Wow_!”

Nagisa grins. “See? It works really great, huh!”

“It’s marvelous!” Rei swoons enthusiastically, looking at Nagisa clearly through the lens. “I would have never guessed!”

The blond laughs, moving to do the other eyepiece with just as much ease as the first. “I didn’t believe it, either, but I once I saw how great it was, I used it on all of my goggles!” Nagisa smiles, handing the goggles back to Rei when he finishes. “I don’t know much else that works that good.”

Rei offers a little smile, but bows his head in gratitude, a quick movement. “I’m very thankful, Nagisa.”

Nagisa waves it off with a hand, swatting his bag shut and smiling. “Sure, sure, anything for a friend!” He moves to the stairs, beginning to head back down to the main pool deck. “Let’s get back in the water! We can work on kick together, since Makoto and Haru are using the paddles for now.”

Rei looks a little embarrassed, but he always kind of does, and follows Nagisa back down to the pool, each grabbing a kickboard before they hop in the water, big splashes and all. Nagisa watches Rei slide his goggles on, but settles them on his brow, and he laughs.

“You’ll get a tan line on your face if you don’t wear them over your cap,” he informs, and Rei is quick to shove the goggles up so they rest against his cap (which will still give him a nasty tan line itself) instead of on his face. Nagisa laughs, and moves to do the same, but notes his goggles are a little foggy inside as Rei’s just were.

Casually, he floats on his own as he tugs the goggles down so they’re around his neck and he can peer into them. With a gross sound, Rei turns to watch Nagisa proceeding to  _spit into his goggles and **rub the saliva around with his thumbs—**_

“What are you doing?!”

Nagisa blinks, looks like he’s just been asked about something he doesn’t know, like an algebra equation. “I’m cleaning them.”

“You— Nagisa, you  _spit_  in them!”

Nagisa laughs loudly. “That’s the best way to keep them from fogging up and being dirty inside!”

“Y-you could have used that solution you did on mine! That’s so—”

Nagisa smiles, rising his goggles out with a little bob under the water. “It’s not grosser than any of us peeing in the water, Rei.”

Rei looks absolutely disgusted with this new information (he kind of was already grossed out with the fact chlorine is a chemical that is not very gentle on skin or dyed fabrics), spluttering and unable to form any actual sentences besides things akin to “how  _unbeautiful_!” when he thinks about it too much.

Nagisa only laughs some more at Rei’s horror, propping his goggles up on his cap-covered forehead before moving to kick off the wall casually, calling out the kick they’re going to work on. He wants to do breaststroke, but knows that absolutely  **no one**  can keep up with him when they do breast, so they work on butterfly, which at least has Rei keeping up with him (read: beating him) for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> just a couple things:
> 
> -the spitting in goggles thing is an ancient swimmer proverb that comes in handy when you're in the middle of sets, it happens. 
> 
> -peeing in the pool isn't as uncommon and freaky as you'd think, mostly because when you're suited up in a tight, tight suit and soaking wet, there's hardly a reason to get out and struggle with your gear just to go to the bathroom and then have to get it all back on once more; pools are chlorinated for a reason. (gross, right? taking a dump is a totally different story, though.) then again, not every swimmer does it, so don't go asking people if they dig peeing in pools, it's just as normal not to.


End file.
